Gift
by nyukkunyuk
Summary: 22 Desember 2013. Hyukjae, Tissue dan kaset DVD / apa hubungannya tissue dan kaset DVD? mau tahu? silahkan baca saja XD/ a Haehyuk Fanfiction. Starring Henry the Mochi XD/ Warning! BL/ Boys Love/ Typos Agak mengharukan XD


**GIFT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A HaeHyuk Fanfiction**

**Donghae x Eunhyuk Fanfiction**

**By Nyukkunyuk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jakarta, 21 Desember 2013  
Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung 20 lantai itu. Suara langkahnya mengggema mengingat ini sudah lebih dari jam 11 malam, maklum saja sekarang gedung itu tampak sepi.  
Hyukjae menghela napas ketika dirasakan udara dingin menerpa badannya. Mungkin pengaruh angin muson yang membawa musim penghujan, menyebabkan Jakarta terasa dingin dimalam ini. Setelah mengeratkan blazer hitamnya, Hyukjae kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat parkir dan segera mengemudikan mobilnya menuju ke hotel, tempatnya bernaung selama di Indonesia.  
Ya, Hyukjae memang sedang berada di negara yang dulu dikenal sebagai zambrud khatulistiwa itu, tapi bukan untuk berlibur, melainkan untuk menyelesaikan beberapa bisnis fashion yang tengah digelutinya.  
Ya, Hyukjae adalah seorang.. pengusaha..

.

Hyukjae kembali melangkahkan kakinya di lobi salah satu hotel terkenal di Jakarta. Disambut senyuman ramah sang resepsionis, Hyukjae masih melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai 8.  
"Tuan Lee" ucap seseorang yang membuat langkah Hyukjae terhenti. Namja itu membalikkan badannya sembari tersenyum simpul.  
"Ya? Ada perlu dengan saya?" Ucapnya pada seorang karyawan yang tengah membawa sebuah kotak berukuran sedang ditangannya.  
"Ini, ada kiriman untuk anda" ucap orang itu sembari menyerahkan kotak yang tadi di bawanya.  
"Dari Korea" lanjutnya lagi seakan mengerti kebingungan Hyukjae.

.

Hyukjae merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di sofa empuk yang tersedia di kamarnya setelah sebelumnya meletakkan kotak tadi di meja yang persis ada dihadapannya.  
Hyukjae membuka kunci layar ponselnya yang menampilkan wallpaper keluarga kecilnya, Hyukjae dan dua sosok yang paling dia sayang.  
Hyukjae dan seorang namja brunette yang mengapit seorang bocah kecil berpipi tembem berusia kurang lebih 7 tahun.  
Hyukjae kemudian melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya kemudian mendengus pelan ketika iris kecoklatannya menangkap angka 12 dari jamnya. Itu artinya sudah jam 2 dini hari di Korea dan Hyukjae tak mungkin menelpon rumah saat ini membuat Hyukjae mendengus sebal.  
Walaupun dia masih bisa mendengar suara dua jagoannya lewat telfon, masih bisa bertatap muka lewat video call, namun sayangnya semua itu tak cukup membuat rasa rindu yang membuncah di hati Hyukjae terobati secara tuntas.  
Tak lama dia pun bangkit dan menatap kotak yang ada di hadapannya itu.  
Kemudian jemarinya terulur meraih kotak itu.  
Huh? Alisnya terangkat sebelah ketika didapatinya sekotak tissue dari dalam kotak itu.  
Huh? Untuk apa jauh-jauh dari Korea hanya untuk mengirim tissue? Bukankah di Indonesia juga banyak pengusaha tissue? Huh, Hyukjae tak habis pikir.  
Kembali Hyukjae mencoba mencari sesuatu dari dalam kotak itu.  
Yaa.. siapa tahu ada benda lain di dalamnya, kan?  
Dan bingo! Hyukjae menemukan sebuah.. kaset dvd?

.

Donghae masih mengatur posisi yang pas untuk handycamnya sementara Henry sudah terduduk manis sembari memperhatikan sang appa.  
Setelah memastikan posisinya pas -handycam merekam semua kegiatan Donghae dan Henry dari samping- Donghae duduk bersebelahan dengan Henry didepan piano putih kesayangannya.  
Menatap putra sulungnya, sembari menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda pada Henry, kemudian Donghae mulai memainkan jemarinya diatas tuts piano, memainkan sebuah intro sementara Henry menarik napas dalam -bersiap-siap-  
_"Apa yang ku berikan untuk mama..  
untuk mama.. tersayang  
tak ku miliki sesuatu berharga  
untuk mama.. tercinta.  
Hanya ini ku nyanyikan  
senandung dari hatiku untuk mama  
hanya sebuah lagu sederhana  
lagu cintaku untuk mama.." _

Henry tersenyum puas setelah berhasil menyanyikan bagiannya dengan baik, sembari mendengar sang appa yang kini bernyanyi..

_"Apa yang ku berikan untuk mama  
untuk mama.. tersayang  
tak ku miliki.. sesuatu berharga  
untuk mama tercinta  
Hanya ini ku nyanyikan  
senandung dari hatiku untuk mama  
hanya sebuah lagu sederhana  
lagu cintaku untuk mama._

Henry mengeluarkan biola kesayangannya saat sang appa selesai menyanyikan bagiannya dan memulai pertunjukkan biolanya sebaik mungkin, hasil usahanya berlatih secara diam-diam selama seminggu penuh bersama sang appa.

_"Walau tak dapat selalu ku ungkapkan  
kata cintaku tuk mama  
namun dengarkanlah hatiku berkata  
sungguh ku sayang padamu, mama~  
Hanya ini ku nyanyikan  
senandung dari hatiku untuk mama  
hanya sebuah lagu sederhana  
lagu cintaku untuk mama  
lagu cintaku untuk mama, mama" _

Henry menatap sang appa dengan senyum yang terkembang di wajahnya membuat Donghae ikut tersenyum.  
"Eomma, we love you~" ucap keduanya kompak sembari membentuk hati dengan kedua tangan mereka.

.

Kembali, Hyukjae mengusap buliran-buliran bak kristal bening itu dengan tissue tadi.  
Jadi.. ini maksud adanya tissue dalam kotak itu, huh?  
Seulas senyum pun tampak diparas manisnya ketika menyadarai bahwa kedua tokoh dalam video itu teramat sangat mengerti dirinya.  
Membuat berbagai macam perasaan membuncah di dadanya antar terharu, senang dan merindu..  
"I love you too~" ucapnya pelan sembari lagi-lagi mengusap air mata yang sejak tadi menganak pinak di wajahnya.

.  
.

End

Iya tau ini udah bukan tanggal 22 lagi..

Tapi gapapa, kan? #maksa

Anyway, Happy mother's day ↖(^ω^)↗


End file.
